


Wherever I'm With You

by lunarella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted to write some straight to the point fluff, M/M, Returning Home, Sleepy Cuddles, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarella/pseuds/lunarella
Summary: Never in Kakashi’s life had coming home from a mission felt like such a relief. He thought it must have a lot to do with having something to come home to. Or rather, someone.---Just a sweet little dabble wherein Kakashi returns late at night from a rough mission and he and Iruka cuddle about it.





	Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://litaluna.tumblr.com/)

Never in Kakashi’s life had coming home from a mission felt like such a relief. He thought it must have a lot to do with having something to come home to. Or, rather _someone._ That someone being a very specific chunin and pre-genin teacher currently lying bundled beneath the comforter of their bed.

As cliche as it were, home used to be an abstract concept to Kakashi. One he thought he knew the meaning to, but found out it was a little more complicated than where someone was sleeping at night. For Kakashi, it turned out to be _who_  he was sleeping with at night.

Home stopped being the four walls surrounding his bed and suddenly became melting brown eyes and brunette hair spilling out over his pillows. Kakashi didn't really feel at home until he carried his battered body into Iruka's bedroom, the layout lit only by moonlight and memory. His limbs felt heavy as lead, and at some point the bruising aches ebbing throughout his body began to feel almost numb with their repetitive throbbing. Only the movement of stripping from his clothing made him wince as his sore muscles protested against the foreign movements.

A shower would have been wise, both to soothe his aching body and for cleanly reasons. Simply removing his dirty, sweaty uniform wouldn’t make him clean and while he didn't want to sully Iruka's sheets, the empty spot beside Iruka’s body looked so achingly inviting as Kakashi stripped down to his briefs.

When he peered down at the lump on Iruka’s bed, he was only a little surprised to see Iruka staring up at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips

“Well, I’d say sorry for waking you, but I think you’re rather enjoying yourself right now.” Iruka grinned tiredly.

“I can hardly see you in the dark, but from what I can make out, I’m obligated to agree,” Iruka said, voice hoarse from sleep as his eyes flitted over Kakashi's bare body. “Unless you’re tracking blood all over my apartment. Again,” he added, sounding a little displeased. Kakashi winced, but otherwise kicked his dirty clothes away from himself and made toward the bed.

“Mah, I was a good boy this time. I had the medic nin look over me before I came home,” Kakashi insisted as he pulled the covers to the side, settling a knee against the soft cushion of Iruka’s bed. As he lowered himself down onto the bed, he let out an involuntary grunt of pain, his aching abdomen muscles twitching in protest. No sooner was Iruka sitting up, hands settling on Kakashi’s back and bicep as he helped the man to lie down.

“And what did the medic nin have to say?” Iruka asked skeptically, brows furrowed in concern. Kakashi exhaled a noise cross between and grunt and a sigh as his back was finally settled against the bed, Iruka following the movement, lying on his side to face his lover.

“That it wasn’t absolutely pivotal to my health that I go to the hospital,” Kakashi supplied cheerfully. Iruka frowned at him, prompting a sigh from Kakashi. “It’s just sore muscles and bruising, Iruka. I promise. Nothing the hospital can do much for.”

“They can give you pain meds,” Iruka disagreed petulantly before adding with a quirked brow, “The good ones.”

Kakashi chuckled and carefully turned onto his side to face Iruka, furrowing his brows in distress that did not go unnoticed by his lover.

Iruka frowned and feathered a tan hand over Kakashi’s bare toned arms, no doubt beginning to make out the sparse bruises on his body.  

“Where does it hurt?” Iruka asked, eyes roaming Kakashi’s exposed upper body. Kakashi huffed a laugh.

“An easier question would be to ask what doesn’t.” Iruka gave him a bland look that said he was very much unimpressed with Kakashi’s cryptic behavior this late into the night--or technically early morning.

“What _doesn’t_ hurt, then?” Iruka reiterated as his warm hand settled against Kakashi’s cheek. Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, raising a hand of his own to press over the bronze one.

For a moment, he considered answering Iruka’s question truthfully, but then he pressed his lips to Iruka’s palm and opened his eyes to peer into deep brown ones. Iruka stared back, eyes firm and demanding with concern and love. Kakashi sighed.

“My heart.”

Iruka raised his brows in confusion before comically dropping them into an unimpressed line.

“You’re so annoying,” he said, though humor shown through his feigned annoyed tone.

“Oof, _now_ everything hurts,” Kakashi said, pressing his hand over his heart for emphasis. Iruka rolled his eyes irritably, but was deceived by his own smile.

“Shut up,” Iruka chastised as he shifted, moving closer until his lips pressed against Kakashi’s. Kakashi all but melted into the contact as Iruka’s hand slid up into his hair, fingers tangling into the no doubt matted silver strands. The sensation of Iruka’s lips against his was something Kakashi didn’t think he’d ever tire of as he brought his own hand to slide through the mass of Iruka’s dark hair. Iruka’s mouth tasted vaguely of mint, which made Kakashi think he could benefit from brushing his own teeth, but Kakashi supposed true love meant your boyfriend kissed you regardless of potentially unpleasant breath.

“I missed you,” Iruka said as they separated, Iruka’s dark brown eyes boring into Kakashi’s. Kakashi huffed a laugh, pushing away a stray strand of hair from Iruka’s cheek.

“I missed you too.”

Iruka smiled tiredly. “I’ll give you a massage in the morning,” he promised around a yawn, promptly angling his face halfway into the pillow beneath his head. His eyes struggled to stay open, and Kakashi wondered if he’d been sleeping well since he left on his mission--a week long, but with a little extra incentive in the shape of one Umino Iruka, Kakashi managed to make it five.

“In the morning then,” Kakashi said and nuzzled his nose into Iruka’s hair. As he fell asleep to his lover’s steady breathing, Kakashi thought how nice it was to finally be home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck on the third chapter of my kakairu fic and decided to take a break by writing some cute fluff.  
> I hope this made some of you feel all gross and gooey! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> follow me on [Tumblr](https://litaluna.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
